


厄里斯的玩笑

by Sahar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: 伪·希腊神话一则





	厄里斯的玩笑

很久很久以前，童话都会有个“很久很久以前”，虽然我们今天要讲的是个神话，并不是童话，童话跟神话是有区别的，但神话发生在比童话还要久的以前。  
那个时候，人类刚刚取得了火种。他们学会了使用工具，他们开始有了石头和泥土垒砌起来的房子，他们用树枝围成的栅栏开始圈养牛羊，他们穿着白色的粗布衣服，头戴着雅典娜送来的橄榄树上掉落的树枝编织而成的花环。  
而Jamie就是这个小小的城邦里的一个普通少年。  
他从小最喜欢做的事就是在牧羊和牧牛的时候在山坡草地上大声唱歌。他唱歌很好听，有时候甚至会吸引一些神的女仆，或者那些在丛林和最高的山上最深的山洞里才会生长出来的灵动精灵。  
那个时候，奥林匹斯山的众神们各司其职，他们时常纵情歌舞，时而刀剑相向，但自从特洛伊战争落幕，他们就很少再利用神力干出什么出格的事情，更多时候都像普通人一样过着自己的生活。  
而Toby就是所有最普通的众神中十分普通的树之精灵的儿子。  
他的童年玩伴是那些喜欢恶作剧的宁芙们，她们喜欢偷偷地把Toby的长发捆在细细的树枝上，当他醒来时，他会因为迷糊而被贴在树干上，这种时候他就不得不利用他的神力，全身被一阵幽蓝的光芒所包裹，发出清香的，像是月亮能够发出来的气息。宁芙们最喜欢的是太阳，但Toby的月亮一样的气息，也能让她们开心愉悦，就像是吃完了正餐就会想要享用饭后甜点似的。  
很久很久以前，在那个人与神共存，并都过着普通生活的时代，有一个普通的人Jamie，和一个普通的神Toby。

Toby到达约定地点时，赫利俄斯正驾着他的太阳马车从他头顶经过，他看见Toby赤脚走在草地上，于是露出一个友好的笑容，松开了一直抓着缰绳的手，冲在地上行走的少年挥了挥。  
Toby也冲他挥了手，但因为直视太阳有些太过刺眼，于是他只能撇开自己的眼神，不去看在马车上的赫利俄斯。  
接着他到了他跟Jamie约定的地点，几只雪白的绵羊正在阳光下百无聊赖地吃着鲜嫩的绿草，它们看起来比刚走了不少路的Toby还要无精打采，另外几匹牛更加疲懒，它们纷纷躲在了不远处的树荫之下，有一两只还泡进了远一点的水潭里面。  
Toby的眼神转了几圈，身体跟着转了几圈，东张西望，上下寻找也没见到Jamie的影子。牛羊们没有人看着，但也没有随便乱跑，想来Jamie在离开前就已经施了法，让牛羊不会逃离他们既定的行动范围。  
想来Jamie总归要回来这里带走他的牛和羊，于是他就地坐下来，拿出他随身带着的书，一边看书打发时间，一边等待Jamie回来。  
Toby沉浸到书中那个全新的故事里，不知道等了多久，等他再抬起头的时候，赫利俄斯已经跑完了他今天三分之二的路程，用不了多久就会结束他今天的工作，回到自己的神殿。  
这可不太友好，Toby皱了皱眉，昨天明明Jamie跟他约定的时间，现在他却放了他的鸽子，直到现在还没有出现，也没有给Toby捎来任何信。  
Toby叹了口气，他们认识不过1天，他又不能保证说自己就很了解对方，能够确定他是个会信守承诺的人。  
至于Toby为什么会在这里，并且浪费了半个下午的时间，还得从前一天说起。

“我要一个月不跟你们一起聊天了！你们不许碰我的头发，不许靠近我，更不许让我去帮你们代班！”Toby指着看起来空无一人的灌木丛，发出了自己的威胁，宁芙们则聚集在一起，有的在偷笑，有的在小声地议论这次要怎么哄这个可爱的，刀子嘴豆腐心的小男神开心。  
毫无疑问，宁芙们又对Toby进行了她们的恶作剧，她们从来没有恶意，就是贪玩。偶尔Toby也会回击，尽管他对恶作剧之类的东西算不上特别精通，但利用啄木鸟在宁芙们休息的时候故意去打扰她们这种事，他也干了不少次。  
他跟宁芙们经常你来我往，今天你趁我睡觉的时候在我脸上涂鸦，明天我趁你休息的时候在你门口吵闹。  
但有时候宁芙们喜欢联合起来对付Toby一个人，尽管Toby知道她们都很喜欢他，但面对十几个人宁芙一起对他进行的恶作剧，他总是会有点招架不住，最后被弄得狼狈不堪，以致于气急败坏。  
他知道宁芙们就藏在不远处的灌木丛里，他根本不用仔细去看。她们之中的一些，明明是阿尔忒尼斯的侍女，却偏偏喜欢他用神力制造出来的月亮味道；而另外一些水宁芙，也喜欢跟着月宁芙们一起起哄，喜欢看他被捉弄的样子。  
“哦，可爱的Toby，你们看见他噘嘴的样子了吗？”水宁芙捂着嘴嘻嘻笑着说。  
“当然，这可是整个恶作剧里面最精彩的部分，Toby每次的表情。”树宁芙把自己刚长起来的刘海绾到耳后，她被毁的头发是前段时间Toby的杰作。  
月宁芙则没有另外两个人那么开心了，毕竟刚才Toby的威胁很明显地针对到她了。  
“他刚才是不是说他不要帮我代班了？”月宁芙看起来像是被严重的打击到了。  
当然了，她可是指望着Toby能够帮她去阿尔忒尼斯的宫殿代班半天，她想要跟她喜欢的那个树精灵约会呢，Toby之前答应过的。  
水宁芙和树宁芙们的笑容凝固了，她们可是也等着看月宁芙和她那个英俊的树精灵约会呢。  
“放心吧，Toby不会这么狠心的，他人那么好！”  
“他只是嘴上说说，你知道他向来都是刀子嘴豆腐心的。”树宁芙说，“之前他修剪树枝的时候弄坏了我的头发，他还特意去请他父亲帮我修复了。”  
“我得想个办法哄哄他！”月宁芙说，他们都了解Toby，他是这里最可爱的神之子，大家都喜欢他，虽然他们总互相恶作剧，但她们都爱他，如果能够哄他高兴，她们是很乐意去做这件事的。朋友不就是这样嘛。  
于是水宁芙给月宁芙出了主意，Toby喜欢书，如果月宁芙能够送Toby一本新出的书，Toby一定会很高兴的。  
水宁芙说得没错。Toby很喜欢书，在这个年代，书是非常非常稀有的东西。因为本身来说，莎草纸是很稀有的东西，大多数人类忙于劳作，很少有人能够有时间有精力并且还是莎草纸来进行文学创作，所以能够供人阅读的书籍相当地少。就算是神，想要读书也只能隔上几年，甚至几十年才能看到一本新出现的书。  
但命运女神总是会编好每个人的命运，让一切恰到好处，让所有故事自然而然地发生，让每个人都在对的时间出现在对的地点。  
当月宁芙花了整整一天的时间终于将那本新书握在手里时，赫利俄斯即将驾车回到自己的神殿，于是这样意味着阿尔忒尼斯即将出发，月宁芙没有时间再继续逗留，她需要立刻回到月亮女神的宫殿，做她的工作。  
就在她不知道该怎么办的时候，命运女神把Jamie，这个很多宁芙都认识并且喜爱的年轻人送到了月宁芙的面前。  
“嘿，漂亮的女神。”Jamie冲月宁芙打招呼，他认识她，她曾经去听过Jamie在平原上的歌唱。  
月宁芙则像看到了阿波罗之后被阳光照耀着一样立刻露出了安慰并且获救似的表情。  
“嗨，Jamie！这真是太好了！”月宁芙抓着了Jamie，拽住了她的救命稻草。  
而Jamie自然立刻就答应了帮一位漂亮又无助的宁芙的忙，答应帮宁芙把这本新书送到城邦外面那片森林深处中的一个水塘旁，交给一个男孩儿。  
Jamie拿着那本书冲宁芙下了保证，在夕阳余光散尽前看着那位宁芙飞回了阿尔忒尼斯的宫殿。  
Jamie是个绝对的绅士，女神的请求他不会怠慢，于是他立刻踏上了前往深林水潭的路，一刻也没有耽搁。

Jamie跟着树宁芙们散发出的光一路走到了月宁芙说的水潭，蟋蟀在草丛里发出规律的，不算恼人的鸣叫，清亮的月光照出树和灌木的影子，在微微的风中摇曳，穿过一大片灌木丛之后，眼前的光线明亮了起来，Jamie终于看到了月宁芙说的那个男孩儿。  
男孩儿躺在一截树干上，Jamie从来没看过哪里的树干刚好就那么适合一个人躺在上面，他的一边是波光粼粼的水潭，另一边是宁芙们和萤火虫闪烁微光，环绕其间的灌木丛。  
刚暗下来的天幕下，微风把他额前的几丝碎发吹起，皎洁的月光投在他脸颊白皙的皮肤上，像是什么白色宝石般反射出柔和的光；白色的长袍包裹着他显得有些瘦弱的躯体，一个小精灵收敛着透明的翅膀停靠在他的肩膀上。  
Jamie看着这一幕时，几乎有些嫉妒那个在他肩膀上休憩的小精灵了。  
“嘿！”他忘了问宁芙，那个男孩儿的名字。  
男孩儿警觉地回过头，像Jamie偶尔去打猎时，会在林中遇到的小鹿一样，他脸上的神色是平静的，但冰蓝色的眼睛却在清冷的月光里显得有些可怜而无助。  
Jamie突然就不敢继续向他靠近，同样像在森林里见到了小鹿时一样，安静地站着，等着对方的动作。  
“你想干什么？”  
哦，对，Jamie反应过来，夜晚一个人在森林里遇到另一个人的时候，可需要一定的警惕，在不知道对方来意的前提下，还是先问清楚比较妥当。  
于是他举起自己手里的那叠莎草纸，冲着男孩儿挥舞，“宁芙让我帮她把这个给你带来，她说你喜欢这个。”  
仍然的，时不时就会因为宁芙们的恶作剧而狼狈不堪的Toby，带着怀疑的眼神瞧着他对面的金发男孩，猜不透宁芙们会拜托别人帮她们送什么来给他。  
“那是什么？你先看看，然后告诉我。”Toby在心里先默默地道了歉，万一真的是恶作剧，他或许就会让对面的金发男孩遭殃了。但是，真的，他受够恶作剧了。  
Jamie无奈地抬了抬手臂，做了个耸肩的动作（实际上在那个时候，耸肩还没有成为通用的表示某种情绪的动作，但这里他是在表达这种情绪），他借着阿尔忒尼斯带来的皎洁的月光，十分轻松地看清了那上面写着的字。  
“这是本书，写了个小故事，不怎么长，主角好像是阿波罗和阿尔忒尼斯什么的。”他无所谓地说，以他一向缺乏的对主神的敬畏语气。  
Toby这才愉快地勾起嘴角，他并不在意宁芙们带来的书里具体写了些什么故事，在这个文字、文学以及故事十分十分匮乏的时代，能够有个新故事给他读就不错，而且他更高兴的是宁芙们为了迎合他的小小嗜好而花费的心思。  
“谢谢你，我想你可以过来了。”他冲Jamie说，不自觉地流露出了一些他在他父亲的神殿跟前去神殿的凡人对话时才会使用的语气与态度。  
Jamie狎昵地看向他，他的眼睛眯起来，狐狸一般看着Toby，因为Toby的语气而感到有一丝冒犯，但并不严重。  
“为什么不是你过来取呢，亲爱的？”他轻快地说，“我已经走了足够远的路给你送来这个故事了。”  
Toby这才意识到，自己刚才似乎有些过分，他不应该对另一个神——他并不知道对方是什么神，但宁芙会让他帮忙，他肯定不是什么凡人——使用这种对待普通凡人的态度。  
更何况，Toby在平时对待人类的时候，是相当友好的，他刚刚不过是因为心思飘得太远，才会没有注意到自己的语气与态度。  
于是Toby，这位尊贵的，树之精灵的儿子，从水潭边的树上跃下，朝Jamie走了过去。  
Jamie几乎是享受地看着他从树上的纵身一跃。当他站在草地上，慢慢地冲Jamie走过去的时候，很自然又不自然的，Jamie听见了自己的心跳声，它在这个时候跟几年前，他们城邦还在跟另一个城邦打仗时会响起的鼓点有点过于相似，以致于Jamie觉得此刻的自己不像手拿着一叠莎草纸在等待一个普通男孩儿走到他面前，而是在战场上接受领主的授勋之类的。  
“谢谢你。”Toby终于走到他面前，朝他伸出了手，嘴角是掩盖不住的微笑。  
Jamie突然清醒一般把手里的书递过去，“哦，是的，刚刚阿尔忒尼斯从头顶过去，我有点走神了。”  
又是一个沉浸于阿尔忒尼斯美貌里的傻子，Toby无趣地想，几乎所有的男神都这样，这就是为什么阿尔忒尼斯不喜欢他们，他们都很无趣。  
他没注意到刚才阿尔忒尼斯根本没从他们头顶过去，作为树之精灵的儿子，他通常对地面上的东西更敏锐（又或者都没有）。  
“写的是几年前发生的那件事。”Toby自言自语道，他随手翻了几页自己手里的书。  
“什么事？”Jamie发誓他只是随口一问，谁都会有好奇心嘛，更何况人类对神们的好奇心。  
Toby没抬头，只是伸出一只手抓住了Jamie的衣服，他今天穿着他最好的白色的麻布长袍，因为他去了趟集市。但那不重要，因为Toby下意识地抓着他的衣服，把他拉到了水潭边的树下，然后跟Jamie讲起了这本书里所写的那个故事。  
故事大概就是阿尔忒尼斯喜欢上了某个普通人，而阿波罗不能容忍他的妹妹喜欢上一个凡人或者什么别的原因，总之阿波罗把那个男人变成了天上的星星，而阿尔忒尼斯失恋了。  
“星星在那儿呢，”Toby指了指天上的猎户座，“可怜的俄里翁。”  
Jamie抬头看了看Toby指着的星星（那个时候天空上的星星总是看得特别清楚），他吞了吞口水，顺手从旁边扯了一根草叶叼在嘴里，“凡人还是和凡人恋爱，神就和神恋爱，这样大家就都不会有事啦。”  
他在说这句话的时候完全不知道自己真的在说什么。  
“或许你说得对，但我觉得这件事错在阿波罗。”Toby又翻了翻那本书，因为整个故事他从侍奉阿尔忒尼斯的宁芙们那里知道得一清二楚，所以再看这些添油加醋的故事也就没多大意思了。  
“我们不能说主神的不好。”Jamie小声地，神秘兮兮地警告他。  
“宁芙们不会告状的，我们也没有说他们不好，我们只是……”Toby比了个手势，意在表明“你懂的”。  
Jamie露出了一个坏笑，他当然不是那种盲目崇拜什么要完全尊重神，不能议论主神的人，但和另一个人一起聊这个，还是挺有趣的。  
“阿波罗其实不错，他长得很帅气，人也很好，”Toby把手交叠在脑后，顺势躺在了草坪上，宁芙们还没往草叶上浇水，所以他不用担心弄湿头发或者长袍，“他的头发在太阳底下的时候，真的很好看。”  
Toby这么说，很大程度上是因为，当阿波罗站在阳光下，他金色的头发会让阳光变得更有力量，从而让树木能够更加茁壮。Toby是树之精灵的儿子，他的父亲掌管这个世界上的每一棵树，所以他当然会称赞这个。  
但Jamie不知道，他是个凡人，他不会知道，“我的头发也不错啊！”  
他说得没错，Jamie的头发，他的金发在清冷的月光下反射着光芒。他的头发和阿波罗的一样闪耀，金色的，及肩的一头美丽的头发。  
Toby只能承认，“是没错，不过阿波罗的里拉琴也弹得很好啊。”  
“你是不是没听过我唱歌？”Jamie回过头，看着躺在草地上的Toby。  
Toby摇头，比起听音乐，他更偏爱安静一些的环境。  
Jamie有些为难地看了看四周，“已经很晚了，现在唱歌会打扰宁芙们休息，我想找个机会你来听我唱歌？”  
Toby其实不想去，但对方那双蓝眼睛真诚地看着他的时候，他可不会说什么拒绝的话，“好，不过我想也该回家了。”  
Jamie赞同地点了点头，月亮已经行进了一半路程，而他还没吃晚饭呢。于是他想也没想，冲躺着的Toby伸出了手，把他从草地上拽了起来。  
Toby沉默了一下，又往四周看了看，“你闻到太阳的气味了吗？”  
Jamie摇了摇头，开玩笑似地说：“月亮的气味倒是浓浓的。”  
他说的是实话，尽管在当下我们已经无法知晓月亮是什么气味，但在当时月亮的确是带着味道的，而那个时候Jamie所闻到的月亮的味道格外浓厚，他以为是因为当晚过于美好的天气，但宁芙们知道是因为Toby。  
而Toby则在想刚刚是不是自己的错觉，因为他的确嗅到了太阳的气息，虽然Jamie没有回答他的问题，但他更加笃定Jamie是某个神，就像他有一些月亮的气味一样，Jamie也有一些太阳的气味。  
他们在踏上各自的归途之前，Jamie告诉Toby记得第二天到平原上去找他，到时候他会在那里等着Toby。  
Toby答应了。  
回到家里，Jamie开始做自己的晚饭，他饿坏了。因为宁芙拜托他的事而耽搁得太晚，他没想到自己会跟一个陌生男孩聊天到这么晚，但这也不是说他在抱怨什么，毕竟能够认识一个有趣的人，在这个年头可不是一件容易的事。  
晚饭后，Jamie躺在自己的石床上，想着今晚那浓烈的，月亮的清甜气味，那种带着欣然和轻松的情绪，想着在水潭边月光下的Toby，不由得勾起嘴角，挂上一个帅气却也傻气的笑容，渐渐地沉入梦乡。


End file.
